The Burning Child
by wulfenheim
Summary: The son of Sargeras and Queen Azshara has been sent to the world of Highschool DxD to avoid death. There the child will grow to face enemies with his own power. OC warning
1. Chapter 1

The Burning Will:

Prologue: The Dark Child

The Daemonic titan could be seen standing on a cliff, his arms were visibly holding something. Beside him, stood his beloved wife, Azshara. They both stood there, motionless. Perhaps enjoying the beautiful sunset of Azeroth.

"We will never get to see him walk" Azshara said softly as a few tears fell from her eyes. Turning towards Sargeras, she said: "I want to see him one last time"

Sargeras nodded and carefully unwrapped the cloth around a, surprisingly, human-looking baby with pointy ears. Azshara carefully wrapped her hands around the baby boy and lifted him to her chest. More tears fell from her eyes as she did so.

"I'll never get to be a caring mother to him" Azshara said hugging her child tightly to her chest. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she gave the baby back to his Daemonic father, Sargeras.

"My son, the time shall soon come. I will have to send you along with my most trusted servant to another universe" Sargeras said as he began to channel an immense amount of mana to form a rune on his son's chest. "My child, I wish I could see you grow up to become a leader of the Burning Legion, but your life is in danger just by staying here. It pains me to send you away, but it must be done"

"Smoulderas!" Sargeras said, watching closely as an elder warlock suddenly appeared beside him. The warlock wore a fur coat, brown leather gloves, dark blue skinny jeans, leather boots and a cowboy hat with the warlock runes and glyphs from the inside of the hat. The warlock himself had a very young face for an elder warlock, he had long dark hair, yellow-green eyes and pale white skin. The warlock had been numerously called ugly by his daemon companions, but in human standards he was gorgeous.

"I see you've prepared for the journey I've asked you to perform" Sargeras said, noticing the elder warlock's strange choice of attire.

"Yes my lord, this...outfit seems to be what the humans in the chosen realm seem to wear" Smoulderas said, not really admiring what he wore, but at least he wasn't complaining either. "When shall the child and I depart for this...Earth?"

"Soon, just after Azshara and I have given our gifts to the child" Sargeras answered, turning his attention back to his son. "_Fire is your servant, fire is your weapon, fire is your nature, fire is you!_"

After finishing the demonic incantation, a small fiery orange rune suddenly appeared on the child's chest area, just beside the earlier rune that was given to him by Sargeras.

Sargeras then turned to Azshara and handed her the child.

"Be strong my son" Azshara said as she began to channel a large amount of mana into her hands. "_The moon shall give you strength, the moon shall heal you, the moon shall grant you solitude from you enemies"_

The gifts were given and the inter-universal teleportation spell was ready for use.

Azshara gave the baby to Sargeras who, in turn, gave the baby to Smoulderas with a warning.

"If my son is killed, or be subjected to useless pain, then your cries of agony shall echoe across the universe when my demons take you to me!" Sargeras said, flaring a bit of his power, which was enought to cause and earthquake.

"My lord, am I not the most trustworthy among your warlocks? Wasn't I the one who stood by your side in all the wars? My lord, your son shall receive my full and absolute loyalty" Smoulderas said, cradling the child in his arms. "By the way, what's the child's name?"

"We have given him the name, Ka'el Ul Sif. Know this: Only tell him his name when he is ready to bear his powers, for his name shall grant him his true and terrible form, which is trully powerful beyond any demon save for myself and Kil'jaeden. Simply give him a name that is comman to the natives of the other realm" Sargeras answered.

Smoulders nodded and asked: "Shall the child and I depart now?" He asked.

"Wait, I've one of by Highborne to accompany my child and be his mother-figure" Azshara said, pain and grief was evident in her voice. "Alexia!"  
Instantly a very beautiful human-looking elf arrived via teleportation.

She had a long shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, D-cup breasts and an athlete's body figure. She wore a red collared jacket, a white sleevless shirt inside the jacket, some blue jeans and cowboy boots. She was like Smoulderas in a sense that she'd be freakin gorgeous in the human world called Earth.

"My queen, It is my honor to be the caretaker of your son" The elf said, bowing.

"No Alexia, you'll be his mother in that realm" Azshara said, Alexia was stiffened a bit by shock but just a little bit.

"Then I shall be his mother, my queen" Alexia said.

"Shall the three of us depart to this foreign world now?" Smoulderas asked.

"You may go now" Sargeras said, activating the portal and taking one last look at his child. 'be strong my son'

Chapter 1: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

"Please spare me!" A man, garbed in black outfit, yelled as a tall shadow began to approach him. "Whatever they're paying you I'll double it! Hell I'll triple it! Please just let me live!"

"James Murdoch, you have been found guilty of murder, rape and witchcraft of the highest levels. What say you in your defence?" The shadow said, it's voice was filled with authority yet devoid of emotions. James Murdoch remained silent as he tried to reach for the knife beside him. But found that his hand had already been 'separated' from his body when he felt a warm liquid spray all over his face.

"AAAGHHHHHH" he yelled, clutching his sliced arm. Warm blood sprayed everywhere along the walls and the floor.

"Your sentence shall be carried out without mercy" The shadow said, pointing his pointer finger towards James Murdoch, the kingpin. "_Infernal Bolt!"_

A small green orb, the size of a marble, suddenly rushed from his pointer finger, at blinding speeds, towards James Murdoch's forehead. The orb went through with ease, arterial spray scattered everywhere, and even went through the wall behind him.

"Sentence has been carried" The shadow said as it summoned a large amount of green flames around its right hand and shot the flame towards the body of James Murdoch. The shadow disappeared shortly after the body, bones included, was fully disintegrated.

IN A HOUSE FAR AWAY:

A woman stood beside a baby crib, she was apparently cooking dinner whilst taking care of the baby beside her. She suddenly tensed when she felt a presence suddenly entering her house. Grabbing the kitchen knife beside her, she quickly made her way into the living room, where she felt the presence. Then she heard a voice saying:

"You have benn found guilty of the highest treason!" A shadowy figure suddenly stepped forward from the shadows in the living room. "The senten-"

His sentence was stopped when he was kicked in the nuts by the woman, who looked quite angry.

"What in the name of Azshara is wrong with you!? I've been here taking care of the baby for 5 hours while you're out there doing your hitman crap?" She said, delivering another kick to the man's nuts.

"Fine fine, you can take a day off tomorrow, I'll take care of the kid" The shadow said, standing up to reveal himself. It was non-other than Smoulderas himself, dressing up like a ninja. "I did make a promise my lord after all"

"Good, because I have to go to work tomorrow and I want someone to take care of Blake" Alexia said, as she went back into the kitchen.

"You know, I still think John would've been a better name for the kid-" Smoulderas stopped midway when he felt Alexia's cold gaze almost piercing through his skull. "But Blake is so much better than anything I could've ever come up with"

"Whatever... Farsear" She said with a smirk before walking into the kitchen.

"Why did I even agree with you being the one who chose the names?" 'Dan' said to no one in particular as he walked into the kitchen to get Blake from his cradle. "His face always reminds of me of Queen Azshara, and his power levels always remind me of Lord Sargeras *sigh* I've often wondered what could happen to this world if the burning legion decided to take it"

"These humans couldn't even compare to the humans in Azeroth, they'll simply fall like rice to the scythe" Alexia said as she prepared the plates for dinner and Blake's baby food. Alexia sets the dishes and food, then stops abruptly as if she just remembered something.

"What is it?" 'Dan' asked, a little concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I just realised something" Alexia said. "This boy is going to inherit his father's powers someday, and Queen Azshara's own arcane magic powers"

"I kind of got that even before we got sent here" Dan answered, shrugging.

"We're gonna have to train him when he's reached the proper age" Alexia said, grabbing the baby food just next to her.

"I guess you're right" Dan said as he began to eat the food on his plate.

16 Years Later:

"Blake! Pack your things we're moving to Japan" Dan said to the now teenage Blake.

Blake had long neck-level brunette hair, creamy white skin, green eyes and an athletic build. It would actually look like he was the son of Smoulderas and Alexia.

"Really? Is it involving that Azazel guy? Or just plain moving out?" Blake asked, his voice was akin to saying: "I am not amused by this in the slightest".

"A bit of both really, now come on. Your mother's very excited about this trip" Dan said, closing the door as he did.

Blake looked over his 'things'. They were, as follows: A Tome of Advanced Quantum Mechanics, a tome of Advanced Calculus, a tome on advanced Mechanical Theorems, a tome on The French Language and a tome on All Things Supernatural, which was given to him by Azazel on his 10th birthday. That and a whole lot of other books of a more mathematical and scientific topic. Blake was often intruiged by technology. He even try to combine magic and technology sometimes, and ended up making a flying skateboard.

'Time to start packing all these books' He thought as he started to individually place his books inside a magical bag that looks small on the outside but could probably fit an entire airplane and 20 Elephants. Another gift given to him, but by Dan who used his Warlock magic to create the bag from Wolf fur. 'Of all the places to migrate to, like France or London, why do we have to go to Japan?'

Blake finished packing his books and went downstairs to meet his parents.

"Hey Blake" Dan said as he placed a large luggage into the trunk of their car. "I assume all you packed were your books, because I took the liberty of packing your clothes for you"

Blake nodded and Dan shrugged. This wasn't really a shocking thing to him anymore since Blake was a sort of book-addict. He'd spend days inside his room reading things that weren't even meant to be understood by kids his age, but he absorbed all that knowledge like a sponge on water.

Blake was not only intellegent but he was also very powerful, though he could easily be defeated by a higher demon from the burning legion, like the Pitlords. Still, his potential was limitless. At 5 years old, Blake already had full control over his fire creation and manipulation. He's also developed his own druid-like abilities. Such as being able to talk to plants and animals, being able to listen to the thoughts of the wind and sky, even the mountains themselves. Blake was a true druid in every sense, he loved nature, could even communicate with it and has the druid's signature beastform. Many people also considered Blake as a genius in martial arts when he created his own style of Martial Arts.

He called it Aethereus Motus, which means Ethereal Movement. The Martial art style consists of RIDICULOUSLY acrobatic movements to get into the opponent's blind spot. The style also requires advanced knowledge in the different nerve points in the body in order to make up for its lack of power. But the greatest and most fearsome aspect of this martial art is the famous Tactus Mortem, which means Death Touch. The move isn't magical, nor does it use any fancy tools to aid in the execution. Quite contrary to its name, the Tactus Motus doesn't really use a 'touch' to kill the oppenent. Its actually a very powerfull 2 finger strike to the throat which will instantly destroy the windpipe due to its power and timing.

In Blake's 'conquest' to somehow mix Mana and Technology had actually given birth to his favorite weapon. Blake called it Powerfist glove. It is a glove that, when worne, begins aborbing all the Mana it can absorb from the area, including the user's own mana. When the glove has store enough mana, which takes approximately 30 milliseconds, the mana stored is then used to strengthen a punch by a thousandfold. Perfect for killing nasty enemies.

Another object Blake had created, through the mixture of Mana and Technology, was his Gauss Rifle, something that only Blake had knowledge of. The Gauss Rifle is an extremely advanced piece of weaponry that, when fired, will literaly rip apart the atomic and molecular bonds on anything its projectile hits. Blake also designed the weapon to scan the DNA of whoever is using it, when Blake isn't the one who is holding the gun, the Rifle would simply refuse to fire.

A Gauss Rifle's projectile, a strange bolt which strongly resembles lightning, is capable of making entire skyscrapers be turned to vapor in a 4-5 shots. The weapon was simply terrifying to behold.

The only thing that Blake was currently incapable of doing, was transforming into his True Form (See Cover Image). Smoulderas and Alexia hand wanted to tell him his name during his 9th birthday, but decided against it when they both agreed that Blake simply wasn't ready for a power of such magnitude.

Anyway, back to the maine story. Blake wasn't really interested in Japan, not even a little bit. Though he could speak Japanese fluently, he was still very attached to the country he was currently in, Rome. But he wasn't complaining since he didn't really have anything to do in Rome anyway.

On the way to the airport, Blake couldn't help but ask why they were going to Japan in the first place, so that's exactly what he did.

"Why are we headed for Japan, tell me or I make you eat raw leaves for a week" He said, looking at Dan who looked like he was in great conflict with himself.

'Scenario 1: I don't tell him and I have to deal with any food I eat turning into leaves in my mouth, or Scenario 2: I tell him and I don't have to deal with the leaf curse' Dan thought with a shrug. "We're going to Japan because the main branch of the Grigori is staying there, and since Alexia and I are members of Grigori, we have to go to Japan and live there from now on"

Blake only shrugged as he leaned back into the leather seat. He brought out his Android Phone, put on his earphones and began listening to music. Blake's choice of music was rather peculiar to someone of his age. Normally, boys his age would be listening to punk rock or alternative rock, but Blake had a taste for old Celtic Music. Old music in new hardware.

10 Hours Later:

Here we find Blake sitting comfortably in a firstclass seat. Dan and Alexia were both asleep just behind him. For some odd reason, Blake was never able to sleep for more than 30 minutes. Although he'd already be fully rested at that point, he's always envied the people who were capable of sleeping for more than 8 hours. He wasn't having nightmares, nor was he an insomniac, it was simply that his body had no need for long periods of rest.

So here he was, awake and totaly bored out of his mind. He had could just read one of his books, but then he'd be distracted by the snoring of everyone around him. He couldn't have fun with his Gauss Rifle as there was nothing to shoot, unless of course he wanted the plane to crashland and kill hundreds of lives. The only thing he could probably do now was have a pleasant conversation with the sky itself. Closing his eyes, Blake began to focus on his inner voice, the voice which druids use to communicate with nature.

_"Hello Lord Sky, t'is I Blake Farsear, the Druid who communicated with you 2 weeks ago" _He said, via his inner voice to avoid looking like a nutjob. _"Has my protection spell been working to defend you from the human's pollution?"_

He waited for an answer for a few seconds before he finally heard.

_"Greetings druid, I am most thankful for your aid in protecting me from the pollution of the humans" _ Came the reply of the sky. The night continued on with a pleasant conversation between the sky and Blake.

JAPAN:

'Ugh...we're here now?' Blake thought as he awakened from his 30 minute sleep. 'I wonder what happens if I take sleeping pills'

Blake slowly rose from his seat and took a second to look out the window, before looking away.

'Just what i needed, more buildings and less nature' He thought in a little annoyance. 'Might as well adapt as nature does'

New House (Mansion):

'It's quite...huge' Blake thought as he stared at the massive house in front of him. "We're going to live here from now on?"  
"Of course we are!" Dan said as he dragged his luggage behind him. "This'll be our permanent residence here in Japan"

"Quite the spacious house for just three people, not that I'm complaining" Blake said as he approached the frontdoor of the house and stopped when he noticed something that made him smirk. "The lock has an eyeball scanning system and the door itself is composed of Dragonwood(1) and Adamantium(2), furthermore, the walls of this house are composed entirely of Dragonwood soaked in Elder blood for maximum defence against magic of any kind. Quite impressive"

"Wow! And I didn't even know that stuff until you said it" Dan said, surprised at how quickly Blake was able to discern the contents of wall and door. "The inside wont be much different except for the Blessed Jade flooring(3)"

"The house trully is built for maximum defence, but why build such a house?" Blake asked, then Dan stiffened a bit before he had a Flashback of why this house was built in the firstplace.

"It's for protection!" Dan blurted out, making Blake raise and eyebrow at has answer. "This country is filled with devils after all"

Blake didn't have the slightest reaction, he simply stood in front of the eyescanner, had his right eye scanned and the door instantly opened.

"The inside is just the way I like it" Blake said as he stepped inside what looked to be a massive library. "It seems that every wall, probably except the walls in your rooms, are bookshelves lined with books. This is very impressive"

Then Blake began to scan the books, not bothering to even find his room or see any other room for that matter. He was simply where he wanted to be, a large room with books everywhere.

LATER THAT SAME DAY:

"Blake" Dan said, suddenly taking Blake's attention away from his Astronomy Book. "You have school tomorrow. It's called Kuoh academy. Apparently, it was an all-girls school which recently went co-ed, so that means you'll be meeting more members of the opposite sex there"

Blake simply had his 'I am not amused in the slightest' expression plastered all over his face, making Dan sweatdrop a bit.

"I do not care if there are no students there as long as the educational standards are high and I can learn something I didn't know, then any school is good enough for me if it has these criterias" Blake said, turning his attention back to his book, then to Dan. "I'm probably more intellegent than the teachers there anyway"

'That's not remotely false' Dan thought with a sweatdrop. "It'll be good for you. I mean, kids of your age should socialize with other kids right?"

Blake suddenly stopped reading and closed his book. He contemplated for a bit before answering:

"Socializing is soemthing that is foreign to me, but it could prove to be beneficial to my growth" Blake said, placing his right hand over his chin. "Anything that could benifit me is acceptable"

'...Not the answer I was hoping for, but it's a start' Dan thought as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 'I hope Azazel knows what he's doing. Placing Blake in a school full of demons isn't really an entertaining thought...What if Lord Sargeras finds out!? What if Blake gets forced into a peerage and Lord Sargeras comes here with the burning legion at his back ready to rescue his son and turn this world into ashes!?...scary...'

Dan, or codename: Warlock in the Grigori, didn't tell Azazel of Blake's origins or parents, what he told Azazel was that Blake was his son. So Azazel, being Dan's friend, offered protection to his family.

Alexia wasn't really involved with the supernatural groups anywhere on earth. She was a very famous Doctor back in Europe, and when Japan heard that she was coming, hundreds of hospitals invited her to them.

BACKYARD:

The ability to absorb Nature energy was always among Blake's natural abilities. The human sages, or the youkai nekomata were also capable of utilizing nature energy, quite similar to Blake. But that is where similarities end. For Blake was a Druid, a friend and caretaker of Nature. The sages and the nekomatas would always try to absorb the nature energy, not caring if Nature herself had permitted them to. So that's why they would also absorb malice, which in turn would also drive them mad. Only a few were capable of absorbing nature energy without absorbing malice with it but, like the Sages, the power they've attained is stolen.

Blake, being a humble Druid, would always ask Nature for her energy in the right manner. In the end, he receives far more nature energy than any Nekomata or human sage could ever attain and, being the only Druid in existence in this world, Blake was absolutely the only one who could do so. This ability is commonly referred to by the youkais and demons as Senjutsu.

Right now, Blake was training himself to somehow merge his Mana with nature energy to form the perfect balance between the physical, mental and natural energies. His training was actually going succesfully. The fact that Nature herself would willingly allow Blake to borrow some of her energy already gave Blake the ability to control perfectly, the Nature energy around him.

Blake would be 50% complete in being able to succesfully merge Mana and Nature energy without it blowing up on his face.

Deciding to continue this 'experiment' later, Blake stood up and decided to practice his Martial skill, the Aethereus Motus. Blake quickly got into fighitng, or dancing, stance as he summoned 5 earth minions(4) to practice with.

Quickly doing a series of flips, jumps and spins, Blake moved quickly to eliminate the first earth minion using a both his legs in a scissor motion to decapitate the earth minion. Doing another flip, Blake eliminated another minion, who was apparently trying to get him from behind, by doing a spinning mid-air right kick to the face. Doing another series of graceful flips and spins, Blake manuered towards another minion who was trying to guard against an upcoming attack. But found that nothing had hit, instead the minion looked behind and was greeted by a ridiculously acrobatic and complicated backflip kick tp the chin with a spiraling motion downwards. Blake quickly did a webster flip to dodge the punch of an earth minion who was coming stright for him, and did a one-handed backflip to dodge a second attack from the other earth minion who was also trying to hit him with a series of punches and kicks. Blake used the momentum of his backflip to deliver a heavy right kick to the Earth minion's face and a left kick to it's stomach. Blake, noticing that an Earth Clone was running straight for him, quickly did what is possibly the most complicated movement that was possible. He did a backflip with a spin, followed by a webster flip then a sidespin with both legs bent to create a rotor movement with the kick. The effect was, the earth minon was literaly torn to bits by the complicated, yet very graceful, attack. Blake landed gracefully on his legs and did a bow to signify the end of the practice. Then he noticed that he was actually panting very slightly, and that's one of the flaws of this martial technique. It's the fact that the user would need ridiculous amounts of stamina to able to perform a single attack with this fighting style.

Deciding to train more with his Gauss Rifle, Blake quickly summoned another batch of 10 Earth minions for target practice. The slaughter began...

10 MINUTES LATER:

Here we find Blake trying to merge mana and nature energy again. He was probably 75% of the way to succesfully combine the two energies. Deciding to call it a day, Blake dispersed his mana and nature energy and walked back into his house, carrying his Gauss Rifle with his right hand.

WITH DAN AND ALEXIA:

"We'll have to tell him soon you know" Dan said as he watched from the window, Blake approaching the house. "We'll have to let him free himself oneday"

"Is he ready for such a power?" Alexia asked from behind Smoulderas, who was in deep thought.

"He soon will be" Smoulderas answered, walking back into the living room to do something. 'He soon will be'

Blake entered his room, changed his clothes and went to sit on his chair to read another book.

'Tomorrow's gonna be my first class day here in Japan' He thought, closing the book for a few minutes. 'I hope I wont have to use any of the things I know against anyone'

AN: I meant to NOT give you Blake's appearance as I wish to reserve that to the next chapter.

(1). Dragonwood- Dragonwood is a naturally occuring phenomenon that occurs when a dragon releases too much excess energy around trees. The trees, overtime, would absorb the energy and form Dragonwood.

(2). Adamantium - Light as a feather yet harder than any metal known to anyone.

(3). Blessed Jade - A jade piece which has been blessed by the Chinese Gods.

(4). Earth Minions - This technique can only be performed by someone who is a master of Nature energy and mana. The caster uses nature energy to mould the earth into a humanoid shape, mana is used to give the earth life and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burning Child

Chapter 2: School Life

It was a normal day in Kuoh academy. Students were either running to their classrooms or simply lazing off somewhere in the campus. Anyway, today would be the start of Blake's school life here in Japan, and he was ALMOST excited for it, just almost.

Blake was still currently walking to school. Walking because he didn't like mechanical transportations except for airplanes, plus walking actually improved his physique and overall toughness.

CLASSROOM 3-A

The students inside Class 3-A were normally the brightest students of the school. That's why, based on his IQ test, Blake was gonna be in this classroom.

The teacher was just writing some notes on the blackboard, the students were either studying the notes or copying them, when the principal suddenly entered their classroom bearing some documents. The principal said something to their teacher then the duo just walked outside and talked. Their talking apparently didn't last long as the teacher went back into the classroom with some freakishly hot guy following behind. He had long Brunette hair, a perfect button nose, dark natural eyelids with dark green eyes, red lips and a flawless creamy white skin.

The moment he stepped inside, 5 girls who looked at him instantly went unconscious whilst having major nosebleeds. When the others turned to see what was the cause of the sudden phenomenon, they too had the exact same reaction. In that day, 27 female students were rushed to the school infirmary for bloodloss and concussion.

Blake was rather clueless as to what just transpired as he'd never even 'socialized' with a member of the opposite sex before. So there he sat, nonchallantly waiting for any education that might come his way, though most of it would probably be completely useless to him.

Infirmary:

"What the hell happened!?" The school doctor yelled as he noticed piles upon piles of unconscious girls being taken into the infirmary. "We don't have enough space for all of them!"

"Don't YELL AT ME! It's that new...freakishly gorgeous kid who's responsible for this!" The head nurse yelled back.

"...really? That's it?...compare him to that Yuuto kid" The head doctor asked out of curiousity.

"Well let's just say that 's got nothing on him" The head nurse answered, slightly blushing. "In short, he's a freakishly gorgeous hunk who has very sexy glares that'll make any woman melt"

...

"Is that what the common impression about me is? Doctor?" Blake asked the Doctor who was currently talking to him about...well him. Sometime durng the afternoon, the head doctor had called for Blake and began asking him questions.

"Yes, if the nosebleeds are any indication. It means that the girls find you VERY attractive" The doctor replied, curiously. Wondering why Blake hadn't noticed this by himself. What happened next simply shook his core.

"I care not for the feelings of those around me. I care not for their impressions or if they are attracted to me. I came to this place for added education, not girls or feelings or even socializing" Blake answered emotionlessly as he shrugged his shoudlers. "May I leave now?"

The head doctor merely nodded and Blake left.

'Are his powers preventing him from developing human emotions? Or is he just emotionless?' The doctor, who was a doctor but wasn't a human one, thought. 'Wierd kid'

AFTERNOON:

"Alright students, this afternoon will be spent for club shopping. So get out of the classroom and start looking for clubs" The teacher said, going out of the classroom a few seconds later.

'Club shopping?' Blake asked himself as he walked out of the classroom. 'Is there any club here worth joining?'

He then stopped by beside the wall where a list of clubs and their respective rooms were being placed.

'Hmmm...all these clubs are comple- Nature lovers club? It'll be quite the experience to be around fellow nature lovers such as myself' Blake thought as walked off to the direction of the Clubroom. 'Perhaps potential druids?'

Club Room:

When Blake entered the clubroom, he noticed 2 things that immediately caught his eyes. 1, there was only 5 people inside the clubroom including himself, and 2, there was only 1 girl, which was strange. Then something happened that caught his attention. The girl turned her head to look at Blake, the new arrival, then turned her head back to the club moderator.

Blake wasn't vain, nor did he crave recognition or attention. But the mere fact that this girl didn't have nosebleeds or went unconscious was enough to interest him, a little bit.

The girl had the perfect heart shaped face, a button nose, long black hair that slightly covered her right eye, deep blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, red lips and creamy white skin. She had a civilian's build, which meant she wasn't athletic but neither was she fat. Her body was just normal. Just by looking, Blake already knew that she was different compared to most girls of this school. Her hairstyle wasn't extravagant, she wasn't waring any accessories and even her shoes looked plain. All these traits somehow made Blake become curious about her.

Blake took the seat right beside her since the other guys were too scared or too pathetic to sit beside her. The girl turned her face to Blake again, as if acknowledging his presence before turning back to the CLub moderator.

'People in this school don't realise how beneificial nature is to them' Blake thought as he waited for the Club moderator to do something, anything. Then after 5 minutes, the club moderator finally stood up and said:

"Well, since this is the only population in Kuoh academy who appreciates nature, how about we begin introducing ourselves. Let's start with you young man" The club moderator pointed to the dude behind Blake. The guy went in front of the small crowd and spoke:

"Hello my name's Atadarashi Kyouhei, I'm a second year student of class 2-C" He said, then immediately went back to his seat.

"Welcome to the nature lovers club Kyouhei. Now, how about you young man" The club moderator pointed towards Blake, who just shrugged and walked towards the platform.

"I am Blake Farsear, I recently moved here from Europe and I'm a third year student of Class 3-A" Blake said before returning to his seat.

"Well I hope that you'll have a pleasant stay here in Japan " The club moderator said with a slight bow. "What about you young lady"

"My name is Clare Falcata, I recently moved here from Rome and I'm a third year student of Class 3-B" She said before going back to her seat. The rest of the club members were called and each of them introduced themselves, nothing much happened except for some discussions about how great nature is or something about how we should take care of our environment.

The Club Hour passed rather quickly for Blake who, ironically, wasn't paying much attention to the club moderator.

AFTER:

Blake was currently so uncaring right now, that he didn't notice Clare until he bumped her. Clare, unfortunately, was carrying a lot of books, of which all of them fell to the floor. Blake was quick to notice this and moved quickly to pick up the books.

"Forgive me, I was in deep thought at the time" Blake apologized to Clare as he picked up the books that fell on the floor.

"It's okay. I mean, people make mistakes sometimes" Clare answered with a friendly smile, which Blake happily returned, even if smiling was hard for him. "Have we met before?"

"Well it's possible since you're from Rome and I spent most of my childhood there" Blake answered as he took away a huge pile of books from Clare's grasp. "Allow me to carry them, please. It's the least I could do to say sorry"

Clare looked conflicted for a moment before she eventually shrugged and said:

"Sure, you can carry 'em" She said, then pointed her fingers to a white SUV. "That's my parents waiting for me right there"

"Oh" Was the only reply that came from Blake's mouth as he followed Clare to her parent's car.

"Clare is this your new boyfriend?" Clare's sister, Ivy, teases when she saw Blake and Clare approaching the car together. "He's cute"

"Shut up Ivy" Clare said, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she sat on the chair inside the car. "You can set the books here Blake"

Blake nodded and placed the books just beside Clare.

"It's a pleasure to have met you Clare" Blake said with a very very sexy smile that caused Ivy, Clare's sister, to go system overdrive. She just fell unconscious, while Clare sighed at her sister's behaviour.

"Goodbye Blake, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Clare said as she closed the door of the car.

"Clare, I see your making 'friends' already" Clare's father said from the front seat of the car. It was very clear that his intention was to tease the shit out of his daughter. "So was it love at first sight? Or did you 'accidentaly' bump him and feel his abs?"

"Dad, if you keep talking I swear I will make you eat Deer droppings for a month" Clare said with a smirk at how quickly her father closed his mouth afterwards. "And he's not my boyfriend. I barely know the guy. He just bumped on to me, which caused my books to fall out since somebody didn't bother to buy me a new bag. Anyway, he offered to help me carry my books since he was the reason they fell in the first place"

"Well he seems to be helpful" Ivy said, suddenly waking up from her unconsciousness.

WITH BLAKE:

Blake was still currently within the school grounds because, earlier during the afternoon, the principal told him that he should sign up to audition to be one of the school models for the new uniform. Since he had nothing to to do at home, besides shooting earth minions with his Gauss rifle, Blake decided to audition since it couldn't really hurt.

Blake started waling towards the school's Audio Visual Room since the screening was going to be held there. When he arrived, he was greeted by a sight that would make most men loose 95% of their blood. Half naked girls everywhere, most of them were still changing into the new school uniform. Blake remained partially unnoticed until he stepped inside, and went directly towards the principal, who was busy with assigning the sets.

"i need lights here, here and over there" The principal said, pointing out to several locations. He then noticed Blake approaching him with an uncaring look on his face. "Ahh Farsear-san is already here. You can go sit over there since we're still about to begin"

Blake did as instructed and went to the nearby chair. The principal suddenly called out to him and tossed the new uniform.

"You need to wear that for the new school uniform" The principal said, then turned his attention back to managing the set.

Blake, who didn't care about the fact that he was surrounded by women, casually unbuttoned his polo shirt and allowed it to hang loose. His bare chest and abs could be seen, and were seen by the ladies who promptly fainted after seeing. Some, who didn't faint, began taking pictures but were overall ignored by Blake, who simplu continued undressing. The last line was drawn when Blake took off his polo, allowing his very well-toned torso to be displayed for all to see.

By the end of the day, Blake became the male model of the school and some red-head named Rias Gremory became the female model.

HOME:

Alexia was cooking dinner, Dan was reading some Warlock spells and incantations and Blake was busy tinkering with a new weapon he was apparently designing. There was a long silence before Dan finally broke it.

"So Blake, how many Infernals can you summon?" He asked, his tone was clear that he just wanted to start talking.

"Well, right now I can probably summon 500 Infernals, but then my mana would be exhausted and I'd be vulnerable" Blake answered, then he asked. "You? How many Infernals can you summon?"

"I'd say somwhere between 4500-5000, give or take a few hundred. Plus I can also summon some Doom Guards and Pitlords" Dan answered, but then he realised how pointless the conversation was and just went back to his reading. Blake shrugged and went back to tinkering with the new weapon he was currently making.

Everything was quiet when Dan suddenly stood up and had a serious look on his face.

"Fallen ones?" Was all Blake said. The answer he got from Dan was a short nod before both of them suddenly disappeared in a pillar of green flames, which surprisingly didn't burn anything.

WITH BLAKE AND DAN:

"How strong is the fallen one?" Blake asked Dan as they were both running towards the source.

"Not strong, but it's trespassing on devil territory" Dan answered as he readied his warlock staff. "And that's a problem for Grigori"

The duo stopped running when they saw a youn teen who had his chest blown out and a female fallen angel, who was wearing a very revealing outfit, was hovering just a few feet above him. Dan took a step forward and immediately casted Mana Burn(1) on the fallen angel, causing her to fall down.

Blake immediately recognized the teen as Hyoudo Issei, one of the school's perverted trio who always gets beaten down by the ladies.

Blake casted Ensnare(2) on the fallen angel in order to prevent her from escaping. Dan then summoned Demonic Wards(3) to keep her in place.

"The kid is already dead" Dan said as he took a glance at Issei, who looked like he took a shotgun blast to the chest at pointblank range. "As for the fallen angel..."

The female fallen angel right now was currently incapable of movement, speech or magic. The spells that Blake and Dan had used on her were perfect for beings who relied on magic.

"Azazel will hear of this" Dan said to the fallen angel, who had wide eyes. "But I will be the one to carry your sentence. Blake, scout the area for any supernaturals"

Blake nodded and drew out his Gauss rifle and began to walk away to scout the perimeter.

Dan then dispelled the ensnare, that Blake casted, and knelt down to talk with the fallen angel.

"Do you know the consequence for this?" He asked, in a tone which sounded like judge who was talking to a defendant. "Let's start with this: Do you know who I am?"

"How dare you attack me, a fallen angel, you pathetic human!" The fallen angel yelled in a very arrogant tone.

"Such arrogance for someone so weak. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dan Farsear, but you may know me as Warlock" And that was all Dan had to say for the fallen angel to instantly recognize him.

"You're warlock!?" The fallen angel said in a shocked and fearfull tone. "I-I..I-"

"Don't bother speaking! You overstepped your bounderies and killed a human in the process" Dan said as he stood up to his full height and began to transform into his full Elder Warlock form. Green flames surrounded his body as a fiery cloak began to cover him and a staff began to materialize on his right hand. "Your sentence is Death-"

Dan didn't finish his sentence when he immediately summoned a Mana Shield(4) to defend himself from a lightspear, weak lightspear at that. He turned around to see a four winged fallen angel, who wore a trench coat and a hat. Dan was about to cast Infernal Lightning(5) When the fallen angel suddenly got vaporized by a bolt of huge lightning. Dan turned his head to the right only to see Blake who was holding up his Gauss rifle.

'That weapon is freakin scary' He though, turning his attention back to the fallen angel who was currently immobile. "Now then-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed something was gone. He turned around only to notice that the earlier corpse of the teenage boy was gone. There was still a pool of blood where his body used to be, that and a piece of paper with a strange red symbol on it. Dan immediately recognized the symbol when he saw it.

'This is the Gremory symbol' he thought as he examined the piece of paper. 'So it acted as a teleportation glyph? The boy must've been carrying it before he died'

"Hey Blake!" He called out, and immediately Blake was already beside him. "This paper still has some magical residue. Check it out and see if it matches anyone from your school"

Dan gave Blake the paper and turned his attention back to the immobile fallen angel.

"You know, I don't even feel like killing you anymore. So I guess it'll be Azazel to settle what's good for you" Dan said with a shrug as he started to summon a teleportation portal just beneath the Fallen angel. "Bye"

With that, the portal shined and the female fallen angel disappeared.

"Hey Blake let's go home" Dan said and Blake shrugged. 'This is gonna be interesting'

...

THE NEXT DAY: School

Blake wasn't so interested in going to school right now. In fact, he wasn't really interested in anything right now. That was until he remembered that he had some tracking to do, so he just decided to go anyway.

Blake reached the front gates and was ALMOST, just almost, surprised to see Hyoudo Issei walking around with the red head girl who recently became the school model. He shrugged it off and began to approach the front gates, he then noticed the girls began squealing when they saw him. he shrugged again and continued towards the maine hall. There, he saw someone who surpisingly caused him to smile. There, sitting alone on a bench, was Clare. She was drinking some juice while reading a mathbook of some kind. Deciding to continue his tracking later, Blake appraoched Clare with a smile that caused some ladies, who saw him, to drop unconscious. Clare noticed him approaching and smiled at him. This caused some strange sensation to happen to Blake's chest, but he ignored it and shrugged, yet still keeping his smile.

"I never thought I'd be glad to meet anyone in this school" Blake said with a tone that, surprisingly, had some emotion behind it. Blake sat beside her, causing most of the female populace who saw that give jealous glances at Clare.

"Yeah, I actually kind of feel the same way" Clare said with a smile as she closed her book to face Blake, who was only a few inches from her. "Hey, this is a very wierd question I've always wanted to ask you, but I'm going to ask it anyway"

This statement caused Blake to slightly raise his right eyebrow.

"Go on, ask" He anwered with curiousity.

"Well, I've always seen you walking and doing things alone. Umm is it okay if we become friends?" Clare asked, causing Blake to raise both eyebrows this time. Clare noticed this and became emabrassed, but then Blake answered:

"I would love to become your friend" He answered. Now it was Clare's turn to feel a wierd sensation in her chest. "Does this mean you'll be eating lunch with me and doing other stuff together?"

Blake's question was genuinely out of curiousity, because he never actually had friends of the same age before, so he didn't know how to act accordingly.

"I'd love to eat lunch with you" Clare answered happily. This caused Blake to feel wierd all over his stomach for some reason that he couldn't explain or fathom.

Blake and Clare stayed there, talking, until the bell rang to signal the official start of classes. Neither of them really wanted to leave each other's company, but there was still lunchtime, so they didn't worry a lot.

During their talk, Blake learned that Clare loved Nature as much as he did. She even said that she wanted to have a beautiful garden where she could just relax. Blake, being a druid, knew just what to do for her. but that could wait until the end of the day.

Blake entered classroom 3-A and was warmly greeted by the majority of the girls in the classroom.

It wasn't a well-hidden fact that some of the girls began forming clubs for their crushes. The two most competitive clubs were Kiba's fanclub and Blake's fanclub. Thought Blake was largely unaware of this and just politely returned the girl's greeting with a friendly smile that caused some girls to faint.

LUNCH TIME:

The bell for Lunchtime rang and the teacher immediately dismissed the students for lunch. Blake stepped outside and noticed that the students of Class 3-B were still inside their classroom. So he stayed just outside to wait for Clare. Most of the girls inside class 3-B began wondering who Blake was waiting for. Can such a freakishly gorgeous hunk possibly have a girlfriend in their classroom?

"...And so class that concludes out lesson. You're dismissed" Their teacher said. Instantly the girls began rushing outside to see who Blake was waiting for. The girls were shocked when they saw Clare, the 'simpleton', appraoch Blake. They were even more shocked when Blake and Clare began walking together towards the school canteen.

...

Blake and Clare sat on a table that was good only for two people. They didn't talk much as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Blake was only eating fruits, while Clare was eating what looked to be a Japanese food, which was unkown to Blake. There was some silence before Blake finally broke it.

"Hey Clare, you said you lwanted to have a beautiful garden all to yourself right? I know a place where it's very quiet and peaceful. I usually go there to escape from all this modernization" Blake said, talking about his personal training ground. "Would you like to come see it with me after class?"

"Of course I'd love to go with you" Clare answered with a happy smile that radiated warmth. "It's a date then"

Just like that, the bell rung and Blake was unable to say anything as Clare quickly left the table after saying what she said. Blake sat there, motionless, he finally regained his consciousness and went back into his classroom with a smile plastered on his face.

AFTER CLASS: Dismissal

Blake had succesfully discovered as to who the energies, left in the piece of paper, belonged to. He traced it and found out that it belonged to Rias Gremory, the red head who became the lead female model. He also found out that the Hyoudo Issei he saw earlier during the day was trully alive and not some Illusion attempt by the fallen angels. He would have to tell Dan about this, but it can wait since he had a date with Clare.

Currently, he was waiting outside the Class 3-B room, waiting for Clare. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, but he could tell it was a mixture between happiness and nervousness.

It took 5 minutes before the teacher finally dismissed the students of class 3-B. Clare appraoched Dan, who could clearly see that she was excited for this poorly planned date as well.

"So, are you ready?" Blake asked.

"Of course I am!" Clare answered excitedly. "So where are we going?"

"It's a little bit far from here, and we have to walk the whole way to it" Blake answered as he scrathced the back of his head a bit.

"It's fine. I go on hiking trips all the time with my family, so walking a long distance isn't really a problem for me" Clare answered with a smile, which Blake returned.

The walk was didn't really take as long as Clare had expected. It was actually just a 30 minute walk from their school into the deep forests beside the town. She just followed Blake all the time until he motioned for her to stop and she did.

"Close your eyes" Blake said kindly. Clare complied and just closed her eyes. She felt Blake softly grab her hand, which caused her face to blush, and lead her to some other place. Clare then noticed that she was standing on some very soft grass. "You can open your eyes now"

When Clare opened her eyes, she was amazed when she saw what has to be the most beautiful place she'd ever seen in her entire life. Roses, Tulips, daisies and a lot of other flowers, lined the forest floor. There was a Sakura tree in the middle of a clearing. Forming a circle just 10 meters away from it were a mixture of different trees. Each of them were very beautiful and colorful. The grass, which was strangely soft, was Bluegrass. Just behind the Sakura tree was a set of naturally forming stairs.

"Where does that lead?" She asked Blake, who just smiled and began to climb the steps.

"Just follow me" He said. Clare followed closely and found that the stones seemed to be very old, some even had runes of some sort. She continued climbing and saw the Blake had already reached the top, so she began to climb faster until she reached the top as well. There, she was just in time to see the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen. There were no buildings to disturb her vision, just the image of trees and the forest. Clare hadn't even noticed the fact that a small amount of tears began to escape her eyes. Blake noticed this but remained silent and just continued to stare at the beautiful sunset.

Clare turned her head to see Blake was also enjoying the view. She just stared at his face for a few minutes until Blake also turned to face her. Clare immediately turned away in embarassment, which caused Blake to smirk.

LATER:

As Clare was walking home with Blake, she couldn't help but feel a sort of warmth in her chest. She had no idea, but Blake was also feeling the same.

The duo stopped when they reached Clare's home.

"I had fun today" Clare said to Blake, who simply smiled at what she said. His smile, for some odd reason, caused her blush red like a tomato. "Blake?"

"Yes?" Blake replied, still keeping his gentleman smile on his face.

"I-" Clare didn't bother to finish her statement when she just leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Blake's lips. She immediately ran into her house after doing so.

Blake just stood there like he'd been paralyzed. It took him a full five minutes before finally regaining his mental stability that he began to walk home, with a smile on his face.

AN: Is this the pairing? Maybe, maybe not.

(1) Mana Burn - It's a spell that is used by Warlocks to burn away a large part of the enemy's magical source. Powerful Warlocks, like Dan, can use Mana Burn to burn away every last shred of Magical essence in the enemy's body.

(2) Ensnare - It is a common spell among the Wizards, Warlocks and Enchanters of Azeroth. What it does is summon an invisible magical net that will make an enemy move drastically slower.

(3) Demonic Wards - Demonic Wards are often used by Shamans or Warlocks to keep and enemy in place.


End file.
